


𝐠𝐮𝐢𝐥𝐭𝐲 𝐩𝐥𝐞𝐚𝐬𝐮𝐫𝐞-𝘺𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘖𝘪𝘬𝘢𝘸𝘢 𝘛.

by b0KuT0e



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29484438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b0KuT0e/pseuds/b0KuT0e
Summary: Unkown has invited you into a chat!a͟c͟c͟e͟p͟t͟?                                 I͟g͟n͟o͟r͟e͟?
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Original Female Character(s), Y/N - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	1. .

adding more later


	2. .

THIS IS JUST A TST DONT PAY ANY MIND TO IT


End file.
